


I'd rather have two

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas falls in love when he stumbles upon a box of puppies and Dean might finally cave in and get him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd rather have two

”Hey, what's up with you?” Dean bends over the couch, trying to catch a glimpse of Cas' expression. It's still early, and whenever he sits there, staring out of the window, but not quite seeing anything, it can be either good or bad.

Cas leans back and looks up at Dean. “I don't know. It's just so quiet.”

Dean can't help, but laugh. “It was your idea to move out of the bunker, dummy.” He bends down even further to give Cas a quick kiss before he moves around the couch and flops down beside his moody angel. “I thought you wanted quiet?”

They thought about moving here long enough to be sure, but he still wants to be sure that Cas hasn't changed his mind. Without even meaning to, he moves closer and Cas just falls on him like a duck takes to water.

Dean can't even remember the moment they became this way. Maybe it's just all the times they were so close to this that made them melt together with no more edges left.

“Maybe quiet is the wrong word. I think what I mean is – lifeless.” Cas' voice trails off. Even his fancy vocabulary sometimes lacks the words to describe what he means, but Dean understands.

One of the reasons why they are here now is Dean's ability to 'get' Cas, even when the angel can't do it himself. “Don't know about you, buddy. I'm still alive and kicking over here.”

A little smile appears on Cas' face, and this time, he leans into Dean on purpose. “Does that mean you are alive enough to go to the farmer's market?”

For a moment, Dean isn't sure if he should kiss the angel again or strangle him. “Did you just trick me?”

Cas' smile grows, but he shakes his head. “I would never-”

Dean doesn't let him finish. “Lying is a sin, you know?”

The question should make Cas laugh, but instead, there's this glowing in his eyes that always makes Dean's body tingle all over. Even his voice gets a dangerous edge when he speaks again. “Fallen. Remember?”

It stays a rhetorical question, because with Cas lips on his own, Dean's not in a position to answer. But why would he want to? He's never been that good with words anyway.

 

********************

 

Dean wishes they could have stayed in the house, but once the idea of fresh food entered Cas mind, he can't let go of it. He's never managed to explain it to Dean, but aside from a good burger now and then, Cas is totally into rabbit food. Much to Sam's delight, and Dean's sorrow.

They talked about it, and the only explanation Cas could give him was that he likes things that are 'closer to earth'. It still tastes like molecules, but at least, it's nature and pure humanity. Dean's joke about 'eating people' and referring to Cas as Hannibal for the rest of the day got him one of Sam's best bitchfaces ever.

But even when he jokes about it, he's still here now. Only once, he let Cas go to the market alone. He's not that good with shopping, and half of the stuff he brought home wasn't that pleasant to even look at.

Now Dean is all over the place, checking every fruit for dents, and frisking vegetables to make sure his angel only gets the best of the best.

“Cas, how about those berries? You liked them, right? We could try to make our own jelly, and bake some bread. Selfmade pb&j. It's better than the-” He stops when he realizes that Cas isn't next to him anymore. A quick look around shows him next to a big brown box and a woman Dean doesn't know.

When he moves over to them, a bad feeling takes a hold of him. There's often just one reason for Cas to wander off like that. Cute animals.

This time is no different. By the time he reaches Cas, the woman goes away to look after another customer, and now Dean has a good look at the content of the mysterious box. There's a whole bunch of tiny, fluffy dogs. Of course.

“They're cute.” Although Dean almost whispers, Cas startles. Who knew how easy it is to throw a warrior of God off his game. Secret weapon? Puppies.

“Yes.” The one word leaves Cas mouth like a rare thank you to his lost father, and he carefully puts his hand into the box to pet a brown, little fluff. “I like this one.”

'This one' immediately starts to lick his hand, and seconds later he's gnawing at Cas' fingers. Dean shakes his head. “I've been over this with Sammy a thousand times. They are maybe cute now, but given the chance, they'd destroy everything you own. And they'll only grow, and get more and more destructive.”

Cas keeps petting the dog and just rolls his eyes. Another bad habit he picked up from Sam. “I just said I like him, Dean. Not that I want him.”

Dean sighs inside. Cas doesn't have to say it. It's written all over him. Still, he never pushes Dean to rethink, because he respects Dean's opinion. The thing is that also means that Dean doesn't care enough about what Cas wants.

Remorseful, he looks at the dog again. He could scoop him up with one hand, maybe even crush the poor thing, but it jumps up the box and tries to catch Cas' sleeve. It's adorable how such a tiny thing can be so determined, and – lively.

The thought strings a cord in Dean's mind. He's sure Cas is happy with him, but the two of them in the house does indeed feel a bit lonely. Maybe it's because they're so used to Sam's presence, or because they decided to take a break from hunting. It's just been their thing to care for somebody else for so long and it's weird when you don't have to worry anymore.

Without thinking about it, Dean bends down and picks up another dog. It's a tiny, black, and shy looking thing. He lifts it up to his face and peeks at Cas out of the corner of his eye. “This one reminds me of you.”

Cas has a hard time looking at him while keeping the puppy from chewing off the button from his sleeve. He still manages to tilt his head, though. “Why?”

Dean shrugs. “Don't know. Just does.”

He wants to say more, but at that moment, the shy little thing decides to come out of its shell by licking Dean's face. Cas frowns. “I rarely do that.”

While trying to dry his face with the sleeve of his shirt, Dean puts the puppy down. “Ugh, it's more fun when you do it.”

“It just means, it likes you.”

Dean wants to object but gets distracted by the puppy again. It's standing on two legs, stretching up as far as possible, and watching him. Dean has never seen such round, deep eyes, and when he makes a disgruntled sound, the puppy tilts his head to the side.

He didn't ask for that. It's one of those things that just happen. From one moment to the other, he's able to understand all those crazy pet lovers. He looks at that tiny thing, and his heart cheers. It's like being overjoyed and calm at the same time. It's how he feels when he watches Cas.

Not good.

Without pause, he grabs Cas' free hand and starts to drag him back to fruits and vegetables. “Come on, we wanted to get you something to eat, right?”

 

********************

 

It doesn't even take a minute for Dean to regret what he just did, and the reason is Cas. The stupid angel didn't say anything. He just moved on, and they're shopping like nothing happened. He doesn't ask Dean to even think about having a dog, although he should because Dean is just not good with making the first move. It seems he has to try, though. “You know, the black one was so cute.”

“Yes, it was.”

That damn angel and his blank observations. Dean tries again. “But you'd rather want the brown one.”

“I don't know, Dean. I haven't thought about it.”

It's worse than Dean thought. He has convinced Cas that they'll never get a pet when he doesn't even dream about it anymore. He's got to fix that. “What if I wanted one?”

Cas stops walking and looks at Dean like he just started to listen. “You had to endure so much pain and deny yourself so many things in your life, Dean. I think you deserve to spoil yourself a little. If you want something, you should just follow that instinct.”

And there it is again, that warm feeling that makes him understand what 'safe and sound' means. It always pools in his stomach in a rush and overflows until he feels like bursting if he doesn't find an outlet. This time, he grabs Cas and smooches his cheek. “I already have you. What more could I want?”

Cas just squints at him. “I like to use that opportunity to point out that you often refer to me as the cheesy one.”

Dean laughs. “Oh come on, Cas. You're a sap, and you know it.”

The angel becomes almost silent next to him. “I just-” He struggles with the right words again, but as always he looks up and watches Dean for a moment. It's like he can read it in him. At first, that freaked Dean out, but by now he just waits for Cas to speak again. “I enjoy loving you.”

Okay, that's it. That's the last straw. Without even thinking about it, Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “I'm sorry, I just-” He looks down like he has to check who it is and raises his shoulders in apology. “It's Sam. Just give me a moment.”

Dean taps at the screen although he's not even sure if Cas pays close attention to him, and puts the phone up to his ear. “Hey Sammy, what's up?” He comes up with a fake answer in his head to make it more believable and keeps talking. “Okay. Did I tell you so, remember? Yeah sure, I'll check it out.”

He fake hangs up and acts annoyed. “His car finally died on him. He asked me to have a look. How bad is it, if I just leave?”

Cas shakes his head. “It's fine. I'll just finish here and take care of the garden when I'm home.”

“Good. Remember to get some honey. You're all out again.”

They part with another kiss, and Dean feels a little guilty for deceiving Cas like this, but there's a puppy in for him after all.

 

 

With the utmost care not to run into his boyfriend, Dean makes his way back to the puppy lady. He's glad when he finds that their favorites are still there, and the hardest part is to pick just one.

He still can't take his eyes away from the black one, but Cas wanted brown, so brown it is. The lovely lady even gives him a box for the little fluff and fills another bag with all kinds of things the puppy of today needs.

Dean hasn't even thought about that stuff, but now he has a leash, two dog bowls, a little bag of food, and some squeaky toys. He's not sure he even wants those around. But then again, it'll keep the dog happy. And a happy dog means a happy Cas. And that was the goal after all.

Packed like a mule, he makes his way back across the market and finds himself snapping at people who won't get out of the way. He's got precious cargo after all.

 

********************

 

The wait is the worst. Dean thought Cas would be home before him, but there's no sign of his angel.

Dean left enough space at the lid of the box for letting the puppy breath, but aside from that he has no clue how to spend the time. After five minutes of watching the shaking box, he has enough, though.

“Hey, what are you doing in there?” He lifts the lid, and puts a hand on top of the dog's head to keep him inside, but now he faces the same struggle as Cas earlier in the day. The dog tries to eat his sleeve, and Dean has a hard time getting away. “Woah, calm down, buddy. That's nothing to eat.”

Rule number one. Don't just put your hand into a box filled with a puppy. But Dean wouldn't have made it this far in life if he wasn't a quick study. He wanted to give Cas the honor to introduce their pet to the new toys, but some situations call for drastic measures. That's one of them.

Within moments, he finds himself engaged in tricking the puppy into chasing its tail. It's so adorable; he can't help but smile like an idiot. The little thing trips over its feet, flops down for a moment and jumps up again to try and eat his hand.

After a while he's so far gone, he almost misses how the front door clicks shut. He pushes the lid of the box shut and turns to the corridor. “Cas?”

“Yes, it's me. Are you already done with Sam's car?”

Oops. Dean should have thought about that before. “Yes, it was nothing. Just, you know, Sam overreacting. Did you get the honey?”

“Yes. And I-” Cas walks into the door with a little basket in his hand. “I got something else, too.”

“You wanna take up knitting?” Dean just tries to make stupid jokes to hide the fact that the box in front of him started to move again, but Cas doesn't react anyway. He just sits down next to Dean and places the basket in front of him. “It's for you.”

“From the market? Is it pie? Tell me it's pie.”

That gets him a little laugh from Cas, but he immediately turns serious again. “No, it's- Please don't be angry. I'm not even sure if I understood you right. But for a moment, I thought you meant it and-”

He breaks up, and Dean just smiles. “Hey, it's fine. Just let me take a look.”

Cas takes a deep breath and finally takes his hands away from the basket. It's one of those with a cloth on top, to protect whatever is inside. In this case, it's a pretty good idea.

When Dean pulls back the fabric and peeks inside, two round, glassy eyes are staring back at him. It’s the black puppy from the market. “You-?”

With a sigh, Cas burrows his face in his hands. “I know. I'm sorry. It was a bad idea.”

“Cas, just look in the box.”

Cas raises his head, and his eyes wander back and forth between Dean and the box. “Why?”

Dean can't hold in the smile anymore. “Just open it.”

While Cas moves closer to the box, Dean lifts the black fluff out of the basket and places it on his lap. The next thing he hears is a squeal. An actual squeal. From a freaking angel of the lord. “You-”

Cas isn't able to say anything else. He just grabs the dog, sits down next to Dean on the couch again, and radiates joy. “What should we name them?”

“I don't know. What even are they?”

“I think they're both females.”

Dean doesn't think long; the names just pop into his head. “How about Thelma and Louise?”

“Oh, because of the movie?” Cas looks up at Dean, who just smiles, and suddenly Cas' face brightens even more. He must remember them such a long time ago, when Dean also couldn't help himself, and brought up those two names. “Yes, that's a good idea.”

“Thelma and Louise it is then, right Lou?” He lifts the puppy up and gets a warm lick on the right cheek while Cas kisses him on the left.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean sighs exhausted. When he got up this morning, this was clearly not his plan for the day. “You're very welcome.”

He leans back, enjoying Cas' warmth on his side, and the little feet of the puppies on his stomach. It's not his fault that he falls asleep seconds later. Safe and sound.


End file.
